Good Luck And Never Forget That I Love You
by Mystic-Cam
Summary: Time is against them but he doesn't want to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**If You'll Have Me, I'd Like To Keep You** Forever

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to tenderly kiss her neck. She groaned softly under him, tilting her head to the side to develop even more pleasure.

"Oh, Sweetie. You are good at this!" she exclaimed when he tightened his grip on her back and placing his hands at the top of her bum. River wrapped her arms around the Doctors neck and threaded her fingers through his longish hair, pulling him closer to her. The Doctor made a greedy groan as she did this and moved his lips to hers. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was more like a battle. A battle of lips in a blazing fire. A battle of crashing tongues, fighting each other for control.

The Doctor pushed River up against the TARDIS consoles, trying to gain the most control, burring his mouth in hers and pushing his entire self against her body. But River wasn't having any of that. She retracted her tongue from his mouth and started slowing the pace of this kiss before partially removing her lips from his, but he was desperately trying to hang on to the remarkable kiss. "Sorry, sweetie. These controls aren't the most comfortable things in the world." She told him sincerely, but knowing deep down it was going to take more than a kiss to satisfy her. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and smirked at her.

"You want to be comfortable?" He questioned threading his fingers through hers. "Follow me, love," he added pulling her away from the console and into another kiss, but leading her backwards down one of the narrow corridors, leading to a special room he rarely used.

He pushed her back onto the bed, which she could never find uncomfortable and started hitching up her skirt to revel her golden thighs.

"Ohhh," He groaned as he went, with River making similar noises as she felt his hands meet the inside of her thighs. His hands crept further and further towards her area.

"Mmmm, Sweetie." She moaned as she lifted his head to greet his lips with hers. Once again their tongues met in a raging battle. The doctor pressed himself onto River and in response her hips bucked to crash against his. She could feel his erection poking at her and she made a noise like she had never done before. The Doctor moved a hand from her thigh and placed it on her still covered, plump breast and started massaging it circles whilst his other hand once again started creeping towards her area. River let her head loll back as he did, moving her hands to free his pressing length. She slowly undid the front of his trousers, building his anticipation up. She slipped a hand down his briefs and touched his erect length. At her touch his hip bucked forward and crashed into hers. His movement and reaction were so unexpected that even her own reaction was surprising. Her hips thrust forward into him, sparking a deep unknown reaction within him. His kiss deepened and an animalistic growl sounded from his throat. He stole his hand away from her and started pulling at the front of her dress until he felt it rip in his hands. He pushed the remains aside and started running his hand down her sensuous, radiant skin. He tore their lips apart and moved them down her neck, pressing hard then soft, hard then soft. He moved down to her shoulders in the same pattern kissed her. He changed his kisses slightly when he got to her marvellous breasts. He started kissing one and massaging the other. He sucked and nipped at her raised nipple and as he did her back arched into him.

"Liking this are we?" He questioned, forever flirting with his slightly wild-wayed wife. All he got in reply was a satisfied hum as her eyes fluttered shut. Then he switched round and started biting and tugging on her other breast whilst massaging the other.

River opened her eyes to watch what he was doing to her and as she caught his eye a rare feeling of complete and utter love and devotion filled her every fibre and she smiled at him. It was a smile that to anybody else would have just noticed that she was a happy woman and would have continued on with their life. But for him, for the Doctor it was a smile that lit up the whole room. No. It was a smile that for the Doctor lit up the whole universe. It made every dark creature and every black abyss turn to light. And he loved her so much. And in that moment everything they were doing turned from desperation to win a battle with one another into desperation to show how much they loved each other and that is how that particular night carried on. With the doctor and River spending what seemed like eternity in each other's arms.

"Morning Sweetie" River whispered as she rolled over to snuggle up to the Doctor's side. He slung an arm round her shoulder and back and pulled her closer, closing his eyes and planting an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning, love." He replied. River fussed about, moving herself until she was mostly on her knees facing the Doctor and letting the sheet that was covering her fall lose. She gently touched her palm to his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She knew what was coming. It was always the same: they got one day together and then he would take her back to her prison. Stormcage. At the though her hand dropped along with her face and head as she tried to tuck her self into a small pocket where she could exist without anyone seeing her. It's not like she couldn't breakout whenever she wanted. But where would she go? She had no home to go to. No way of getting anywhere. She relied purely on the Doctor to come and get her. And she didn't mind so much. The Doctor was worth the wait. But she knew that every time he left her there, every time he went away he got further and further out of her reach. Further and further towards the Doctor that didn't know her and that almost killed her.

River accidently let out a small sob, and the doctor who had been watching her intently immediately reached out his hand to softly lift her head up and see a small tear escape her eye as she turned her face away.

"Hey." He ushered as he sat up fully and moved himself to her, encircling her with his arms and resting his chin on the top of her golden curls. He knew what was wrong of course. He always did. After all she was his River. As tenderly as he could he pulled her face so she faced him and he planted a small kiss on her lips and pushed his hand softly through her hair.

"I won't leave you this time River. I won't send you back to that place. Last night. Last night was different and I can't bare the thought of letting you go. I won't. So if you'll have me, I'd like to keep you forever." She looked up in surprise at his words and breathed a relieved sigh. She turned towards him and grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him so completely that they fell backwards on the bed. They both laughed as she sat on top of him and he sat up.

"Breakfast?" He asked humbly? River raised her eyebrow at him before pushing on his chest so she could stand. She wobbled her way to the side of the bed and lightly jumped off. He crawled to the side to meet her and she placed a warm kiss on his lips before pulling back and wrapping her hands around his neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist. River smiled a bubbly and flirtatious smile before finally replying.

"Honey, I wouldn't trust your cooking if the Universe depended on it." And she bounced away to go get dressed leaving the Doctor on the side of the bed gobsmacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Island of Skies**

"Welcome, my love, to the Island of Skies." Spoke the Doctor politely opening the door and letting River Song out before him. Naturally landing in a place called the Island of Skies as soon as they were out the door of the TARDIS they both looked up. "I thought I would try and take you somewhere you hadn't been before…did it work?" He told her as they reached for each other's hand.

"Yes it did, Sweetie. I've never even heard of this place." She answered him, still staring upwards, the skies dazzling her in awe. The Doctor took one step to close the short distance between them.

"Not many have. It's a single Island on a barren asteroid surrounded by a moat of melted ruby crystals that have gradually been mixed with stardust from nearby supernovas. That's why it sparkles so much." He informed her starting the usual talk he gives when he takes anyone to a new. He started walking forward, taking River with him to the single peak on the island. It shimmered almost as much as the red river that floated all around them. "It's called the Island of Skies because the stardust that didn't fall from the supernova's collected and formed layers, each layer a different colour that collided with this worlds atmosphere. The bright white bits are where two layers over lap and react together. One day all the layers will react together leaving a burning and brilliant white sky." He finished signalling the end of his lecture by pulling River in for a spontaneous kiss, which quickly turned into a deep fiery kiss, that caused both of them to start making noises one wouldn't usually make in public…but considering they were completely alone.

River buried her hands in the Doctor's floppy hair and pulled him closer to her as he griped her waist and pulled her closer to him so that there was no space between them at all. She moved her from his hair and slid them down to his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. In response he bit her bottom lip and sucked on it. And then she started laughing. She gave a light peck to the Doctor's lips on a rather confused face before saying "I love you. Please don't ever forget that." He smiled at her in response and stroked her cheek with his thumb and looked deep into her eyes and he could not help the brilliant smile that touched his face.

"I love you too. My River Song." And with that he took her hand and start pulling her forward until she caught up with him. They were heading for the deep forest that surrounded the great spike.

"Where are we going?" River asked, curiosity getting the better of her. The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" He told her for once knowing he would be stubborn with her and that she would just have to wait and see. He led her through the tangles of the forest, clearly knowing where he was going. River's anticipation and curiosity were growing. They slowed down a bit as they drew closer to wherever it was they were going and the silence was beginning to grow uncomfortable.  
"Where's your favourite place to go?" River asked breaking the silence that bound them. At first he didn't reply, he just kept taking them forwards trying to dodge the thin branches that reached out for them. But after giving it some thought he answered, "That's a difficult one. Sometime I prefer going to Earth of all places. There's always something to do there…but sometimes I try get as far away as possible."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've lost people there, River. And I've hurt people there. So I run. I run away like a coward. Because I can't stand it. The guilt consumes me and defines me and it shouldn't. So I leave. Always leave. Every time…. All of them I've left." They had stopped by now. Just standing there, the two of them alone in the woods. River approached him carefully. For once the Doctor was showing her how he really felt. He was showing her his weakness.

" It's not your fault. It never has been and never will be." She wrapped her self around him then pulled back to stroke his arm. "We choose to travel with you. Because we know. We know what you can show us. We know you can show us the furthest reaches of time and space. And it is beautiful. And know one will ever regret travelling with you, because despite all the danger and the countless near death experiences what you show us is only the dreams of everyone else. So yeah, someone might mourn the loss of seeing the stars but they will never regret the time they spent with you. Not ever." He smiled down at her and once again brushed his long fingers through her golden mane.

"Thank you, love." He said as he pulled her to him for a hug. He squeezed her tightly and swore to himself that everyday he would thank the stars for bringing him his glorious River Song. When they broke the hug he put his arm around her and they resumed walking like that. "Almost there now. So anywhere you want to go in the future?"

"Well, actually yes. On one of my little... adventures we'll call them, I heard about this place. The Singing Towers Of Darillium. They are supposed to be the most magnificent sound any living creature can ever hear. I'd love to go there." She finished, smiling at the thought. The Doctor had to swallow the large lump that had formed in is throat. He knew that now was when he would make that promise. The promise that practically ended her. But he had no choice. He had to do it. And it had to be now.

"Okay. The Singing Towers Of Darillium it is then. I promise, one day, I personally will take you there."

"Really?" River asked building up the anticipation and excitement like a child.

"Really." He replied, trying to sound happy and unknowing as he affectionately kissed the top of her head. Then out of seem to be nowhere a sudden burst of light cam through the trees, illuminating a small clearing. "Looks like we're here, love." The entered the clearing still wrapped up in each other. In the centre of the clearing was a large fountain releasing gallons of water into a small pool at the bottom. Next to it was a perfect-for-two sized picnic blanket and on it was a picnic basket and a bottle of what River could only assume was champagne on a bucket of ice. The Doctor walked her towards it then released her and sat down, indicating that she should sit as well.

"You did this?" River asked, her voice awed by his show of affection. She looked around the small clearing before sitting down opposite him. "Thank you, sweetie." She said warmly before he had the chance to answer. An echoing pop sounded through the trees as the Doctor opened the champagne and allowing quite a large portion of it to spill onto the ground. They both just laughed it off. He held out a full glass to her before pouring himself some and then placing the glass on the ground. He opened the wicker basket that he had prepared in the days before. Inside it was laden with a small number of what Earthlings considered to be aphrodisiacs. There were strawberries, sugar and cream, chocolate and bananas.

"Looks like a feast, sweetie." Rang Rivers voice in that special and ever present flirtatious way.

"And this is only the first course." The Doctor replied every bit as flirtatious as her. He had gotten used to their never-ending flirting battles. When they first started he wasn't really sure what to do. He hadn't really been in that kind of a situation before…except that one time with Amelia in her room…the night before her wedding. But anyway, he got used to it and now enjoyed it. He expected it and relished it. River laughed playing along. She got onto her hands and knees and seductively crawled forward, never breaking eye contact and making the Doctor lick his lip. When her face was right up with his she moved so that her legs circled hip hips, still not breaking eye contact. They both held back after that. Neither one of them making the first move. Tension building and building, until it got too much. Both of them snapped at the same time just like a rubber band, pining back into position. It was her lips on his. It was his lips on hers. His arms closed tightly around her, pulling her that much closer to him. Her arms threaded around his neck with her finger buried in his her, occasionally tugging at the small strands by the nape of his neck.

"Maybe…we could… swap the courses…around." She rushed, breaking their kiss for only a matter of moments at a time before resealing their lips together and waiting for the Doctor's reply.

"Good idea." He breathed moving his hands from River's back to her hips and continuing to slip them under her shirt. The moment his flesh touched hers, a spark ignited within her and she knew how this was going to end. And so did he. She dragged her nails down his back and then upwards on his front, slipping his tweed jacket off, never once letting their lips part as their tongues collided.

The Doctor kept pushing her top up, revealing River's golden skip, until the lacy black bra she was the only thing left, covering only her breasts. He smoothed his long slender fingers over them and River moaned into his mouth, pushing herself impossibly closer to him. He reached around to her back releasing the clasp on her bra and begun pushing her top upwards, eagerly trying to get it off. River raised her hands to help get it off more swiftly and followed with her bra which was thrown away somewhere into the trees, already forgotten. Rivers arms soon returned their attention to the Doctor undoing the buttons on his shirt.

The Doctor moved his mouth to River's neck, making her eyes flutter shut in delight. Her hands pushed his shirt off and then her nails stroked down his torso right to the top of his trousers, making him take a shocked intake of breath. She slowly started undoing his zip feeling his anticipation in both the new way he was massaging her breasts and in the erection, which was poking provocatively at her inner thigh.

"Enjoying this are we?" River asked with a coy smile beaming on her lips.

"Naturally, love" He replied just as coy, moving his mouth from her neck to suck and bite, teasingly on her nipples. Her head lolled back whilst pleasure consumed her. Her hand gripped his hardened length and his hips bucked up in surprise. River hummed with bliss. The Doctor hastily moved his hands to the zip on River's jeggings and was quicker to move them off her hip to her knees. He couldn't wait anymore…and apparently neither could she. The Doctor moved his hands from her breasts to the insides of her thighs, making her shudder in delight. She lined herself up with his throbbing length and gently eased on top of him, letting her insides swallow him. For a few moments there was complete silence as they both basked in the pleasure of being so close and then River slowly, teasingly slowly, lifted her self up almost so he was completely out of her, before sinking back down making herself and the Doctor grown in ecstasy. She grew impatient with her pace so hastened her rhythm.

The Doctor, elapsed in happiness brought River's lips back to his, wrapping his hands on her hips and every time she sunk back onto him they both groaned into the kiss and pulled the other just that bit closer. But the Doctor almost always let River have control, after all she more than a little bit good at what she did, but this time he was supposed to be treating her. He snaked one arm always around her back and the other lingered suggestively on her thing and before she knew it he had rolled her onto her back and he was on top now, with River's legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips but that was shortly perished but a surprised gasp as the Doctor rocked his hips forward, delving into her. He quickened his pace and could feel her coming undone around him.

"Oh, Sweetie. I knew there was a reason I kept you." She said, exasperated as he pushed into her one last time before both of them exploded. White light filled their vision as her walls collapsed around him. Passion, heat and love filling both of them.

"Come on, River. We don't have all day you know." The Doctor called down to her as they were climbing the dusty mountain he had pointed out to her earlier. She had fallen behind a few minutes ago, when she had stopped to look at the view, and expanse of forests and further out she could see the shimmering liquid of the ruby lake meeting the horizon of the first layer of sky which was a deep, majestic purple. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She had seen a lot of beautiful places and things in her lifetime but this, this whole day was right at the top of her list.

"If you keep saying that I will just stop, you know!" River retorted. He had been bugging her since the moment she stopped and it was getting old. The Doctor knew not to try her patience often, but on this occasion he knew it would be totally worth it and they were so close to the peak now.

Several minutes of silence passed and then they had both reached the top of the peak. Both were in complete awe of what they saw. The mountain glowed a dark blue below them, the forest barely visible from the shine, but the river still glowing faintly in the distance. The sky above them was burning white, which collided with red and vanished into orange and yellow, pink and gold, blue and green, peach and purple. All visible in such clarity from where they were. Such perfection to gaze upon could not be seen anywhere else in the universe, for sure.

"It's…it's like magic." River sighed, caught in a rare moment where she was short of words. She wrapped an arm around the Doctor and he mirrored her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Happy anniversary, Love." He whispered in reply. "Try putting your arm up." He told her. She looked up to him; questioning him with her gaze but when he said nothing she went ahead and did it. Raising her arm, she felt it slip through into the impossibly close white sky. It was weightless on her skin and she stood there wondering what this was all for. As she brought her arm down she saw why. A brilliant white and orange light covered her skin, flowing around it. Every movement she made with her arm, the glow would follow her, gradually fading.

"How is it doing that?" She asked, assuming he would know, just like he always did. He didn't disappoint.

"This place wasn't always barren like it is today. It used to be teeming with all sorts of life forms. One day the supernova of the 'dernière étoile' star, as it is commonly know on Earth, reached so far, its rays destroyed everything living within their reach. But this world was born out of life. So it's preparing. The day when the skies turn white, the mountain gold and the river blue life will be returned. Every person who puts their hand through this white cloud leaves an imprint. Something for the skies to build on. So someday when the life is returned at least some of the living creatures will now have part of you in them. The cloud can is the last almost living thing here and it hooks onto other living things that come in range, ready to copy."

"Wow. Are you sure it won't use the Timelord parts of me?" She asked thinking of the consequences of such an act.

"You gave up your remaining regenerations to save me River. The Timelord parts that it would want are no longer there. It's safe, don't worry. Come on. It'll be dark soon. We should go." He answered, taking her hand in his and leading her down the side of the mountain. What they had seen today was truly magical, but the Doctor was not sure if anything could ever really be more magical or more beautiful than his River.

Back in the TARDIS River was being all-domestic, cooking and making them some good old-fashioned tea, deciding where she wanted to go next. She thought about seeing her parents again. She had grown to miss them. Growing up she had got used to them not being around. And then she went to live with them in Leadworth when she regenerated that time. She had come to love them and trust them. When Madame Kovarian had taken her away she had to get used to being without them all over again. She tried to block out that time but the truth was it was part of her. They had remade her into something dark and it had taken everything about her to over come that. "Penny for your thoughts, dear?" The Doctor's soothing voice came by her ear as he wrapped an arm around her and rested the other on the kitchen counter. She turned into him and rested her cheek on his chest listening to the steady beats of his hearts and wrapping her arms around his waist in a comforting hug.

"Just thinking about Mom and Dad. I kinda miss them." She spoke softly, knowing that he wouldn't show it but that her words would always hurt him. He had kept Amy Pond waiting to long and had part with her reluctantly and solemnly.

"I know you do." He comforted placing his spare hand on her soft curls. He knew it would hurt him to see Amy and Rory again but it would also make River happy. Maybe he could go of for a bit. Maybe check in with Craig. "We'll go see them then." He told her trying to sound happy about it, making sure his smile was convincing when she pulled back to look at him.

"Really?"

"Why not? I'll go set our course now." He answered, turning about to wonder of back to the main console room when she stopped him.

"You make the tea. I'll deal with the console. I do not want to end up in 79th century Turkey. Again." She mocked scolded him. Planting a small kiss on his cheek before walking off.

"That was one time!" He called after her, remembering the embarrassment of stepping out the TARDIS doors calling out for the feisty Scottish woman and ending up with a rather angry Turkish farmer pointing some kind of gun in his face.

River poked her head around the doorframe with her eyebrow raised in that way she does. The Doctor shook his head at her shortly confessing, "Alright! Twice. It happened twice! Happy now?" He turned away, finishing off the tea as he heard River's heels clicking down the long corridor.

Half an Hour later River and the Doctor had parked the TARDIS and stepped out into the brisk Leadworth air. They could she the house from where they were standing. River looked at it in anticipation. It had been a while since she last had seen them and she wanted so badly to give them at least a hug before she left them again. But the Doctor stood there with the opposite feeling. He wanted nothing more than to run from this place. Guilt over took him and an ill feeling filled his stomach.

"River-" He started but was cut of by a cry of "GO GO GO!" Teams of agents with heavy weapons pointed at them and dressed in black secret agent like gear charged towards them. For a moment they stood there, overtaken with shock. How could anyone have known this is when they were going to come? But after that brief moment of doubt River was taking of. She had walked some distance from the TARDIS and was desperately trying to get back before they reached her. A small group had already reached the Doctor and had him pinned against the TARDIS injecting a green substance into his neck. His vision went hazy and he could just about make out a group taking hold of River and pulling her away.

"No." He whispered, trying to rake together some strength from his now limp limbs. "River!" He called, squirming against the guards that had him pressed up against the TARDIS. He summoned enough strength to push them off and start moving forward, but he could feel himself getting weaker. He could also hear River screaming for him. Instead of advancing anymore he used the last bit of his strength to yell out to her, "River. I will come for you. I will come soon. I promise." His legs gave way and he landed with a thump on the hard ground. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed and it all went black was a pale face surrounded with flowing ginger hair stepping out from a near by house and walking towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1- The Doctor

How she had done it he didn't know how. It should've destroyed New York but it hadn't. And she shouldn't have known to come here. But she did. She knew they were here. And now he was lying lazily on the Ponds sofa, in their house with an ice pack on his forehead nursing his injury.

As soon as he had woken up he had scrambled for the door, wavering slightly because of how his head had hit the ground so hard but Amelia Pond. Oh that wonderful, fantastic Amelia Pond wouldn't let him leave. She had yelled at him in her renowned Scottish accent that if he dared try leave she would personally make his injury twice as bad. Naturally, as any man would've, he surrendered and took to lying on their sofa.

"Here. Drink this." Rory said, offering the Doctor a strong cup of coffee. The doctor took it, sniffing at the unusual smell and reluctantly taking a sip. His face scrunched in disgust at the bitter taste the coffee lay on his tongue and he let the burning liquid spill out of his mouth with unappetising slosh.

"Doctor!" Amy groaned as she strolled passed him to her seat, playfully slapping the back of his head as she went.

"Oi! One head injury is enough. And it's not my fault you gave me this…stuff. Where's the tea?" He moaned, rubbing the back of his head and putting down his mug of stuff onto the small table in front of him watching as Amy sunk down onto the same chair as Rory almost sitting in his lap, noticing the love in Rory's eyes as he looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. It made him smile and smile that came from the bottom of his hearts. To see how they loved each other through every single adventure and crisis. It had touched the Doctor right through to his soul. He had never quite known love like that. He had had Rose, and still every time he thought of her it brought an echo of sadness to him. But he knew she was all right with her own Doctor. And now he had River. Now he was beginning to understand what a love like Amy and Rory's feels like. It feels like heaven when they are there and you can touch them and kiss them and hold them. When they are away it is an ache that touches your very soul and all you want to do is find them just to hear the sound of their voice and their smile that you think lights up the world. He was starting to understand it.

He smiled at them and spoke to them with the same fondness and kindness as always. But he needed to leave. His nerves were set on edge by not knowing where River was. He assumed they had taken her to Stormcage but he needed to know when. He couldn't let her sit in a cell for years again, thinking he had just forgotten. He had to find the right River. He had to find her and make her safe. He had to. He made mindless chit chatter with Amy and Rory for a few hours talking about nothing in particular. Amy asked about his journeys and he told her. He told her of the vast new planets he had wondered across. Planets with burning white suns. Planets with great landscapes that nothing compares to and planets he wishes she could've scene.

'What about River?' Rory asked as fatherly as ever, expecting some small tale of a recent adventure. But when the Doctor doesn't answer, when he grows silent and tired looking they know something is wrong. The Doctors hearts beat slowly and loudly. Each beat like a roll of thunder rendering him paralysed and silent.

"Doctor?... Doctor, what is it? Doctor what happened? Doctor? Doctor?" Amy's voice lulls around him as if he's in a bubble where nothing comes in and nothing gets out. River is all that floats through his mind. The last time he saw her. Struggling to get free. Fighting for all she was worth. And then how her face fell and she stopped, allowing herself to be dragged away as she saw him buckle and fall to the ground. The image replayed over and over in his head.

He stood from the sofa, barely aware of Amy and Rory watching him stride toward the front door where he stopped. The bubble around him popped and once more he became aware of what was going on around him. This was the last time he would ever see his Ponds. River had granted him one last chance to say goodbye. She had given him the time he needed to part with them. So he turned around to face them and really take them in.

"Thank you. You two. The Ponds. You were fantastic. You will, for as long as live be so seared onto my mind and hearts that in generations to come I will still talk of you. You are two of the most important people I have ever met and it all but kills me to have been torn from you. Please remember that I loved you. Remember everything." And with that he turned to walk out he door and into the New York air, spotting his TARDIS nestled safely between the trees. He ran the steps from the door to the pavement filling with the need to find River. But as he reached the ground he turned to see Amy and Rory standing in the doorway staring down at him. He thinks that he has been away for a while and that they have almost made their peace with him being gone but he had to be sure.

"Amelia Pond. The girl who waited." He said as he had almost every time they were together, "You can stop waiting now." And with that he turned and ran across the street and into the depth of trees and into his TARDIS.

"Interface enable" He called out as he shut the TARDIS door behind him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. There were rules and boundaries he had to consider. He didn't quite know where to start but anywhere was better than nowhere.

"Interface enabled" came the Scottish accent of Amelia Pond, the last interface he had used and the Doctor couldn't help the way the corner of his mouth hitched slightly at the memory.

"Tell me about River Song."

Day 1 – River Song

They had shut her in an even darker cell than before. No window. Just cement and bars. They had placed a guard precisely two meters in front of her always watching her. When it was time for his break a new guard replaced him to do the same thing. Normally she would try all her tricks on her guards but not this time. She had watched the Doctor struggle against the captivating potion and she had seen him fall and crumble to his feet, hitting his head hard on the ground as the guards restrained her and pulled her away, through time and space to God-knows where.

She rested her head against the pillow of the rigid bed they had given her. A small tear trickled from her left eye but she did not wipe it away. Instead she closed her eyes, trying to block out the fear that was swimming through her body and mind. Doubt overwhelmed her. How was he ever to find her? Would he even bother?

In her small cell, River spent the whole day and night convincing herself that the Doctor wasn't coming. That he would never come. That first night apart from the Doctor was the worst; her first tear was most certainly not her last. And as she fell into a forceful sleep her only thought was 'Was that forever or just one day.'

Week 1 – the Doctor

"I didn't come here to play games and exchange snide remarks with you. I'm here to find my wife." The Doctor's voice was deadly and quiet as he spoke these words, trying not to look at her. He found that just being in her presence was poisonous and vile. Looking at her, knowing what she had done and that he had lost his best friends child to her, made him sick. It hurt him more to think that he had to go to her for help.

"Then why are you here?" Madame Kovarian's voice rang out loud and questioning in the space the Doctor was trying to keep between them.

"You took her from me once, when she was a baby. How do I know you aren't hiding her now."

"Our mission failed and although I hate to admit to it, we stay in the shadows now. We have no information on River Song."

His head dropped as she spoke her words. He had know it would be a long shot but where else could he go? The week in her complete absence and in ignorance gnawed at him like a fire burning his heart. He had scoured planets and galaxies always coming to a dead end and it was driving him to distraction.

He turned sharply from Madame Kovarian and wandered back into his TARDIS. The silence of her was eerie, so the Doctor quickly filled it with the sound of her taking off. The whirring of her engine filled the barren TARDIS but still left him with an empty mind. He hated to let his mind drift onto what they could be doing to her. Where she might be.

Exhaustion over took him and so he dragged himself along to his room and laid on the bed, snuggling up to a pillow that smelled like River, forcing himself into slumber.

Week 1 – River Song

She knew it would take more than a week to find her; after all he had the whole of time and space to search. But still she couldn't help the disappointment that filled her after 168 hours passed and she still had no word from the Doctor.

Every so often she thought she could here the whirring of the TARDIS but it was always just her mind playing tricks. Her brick and steal cage could just as well befit the title 'Hell': The echoing silence licking at her like scorching flames, the guards were like demons that constantly watched her. And there was no one to save her.

She needed something to do. She needed to try and find away to contact the Doctor, let him know where to find her. For that she needed her books and there was only one-way to get them. She had to ask. Nicely. So one painstakingly normal day – for that is when she had fewer guards. They assumed it would be harder for her to get out in broad daylight.– she decided to pray on the lonesome security guard just in front of the prison, who had been watching her for about four hours now.

"Don't you ever get board of just standing there?" She asked, wrapping her hand around the metal bars. No reply. "Oh come one. I've already gone almost a week in silence. Give a girl a break." He still did not move, did not speak but she saw a flash of something in that mans black eyes. Sympathy? She leant her head against the bars as well, looking to the floor, and sighed. "Should've known I wouldn't get anything from you." And she dropped her arms from the caging cylinders and turned around but before she walked the two steps back to her bed another wave of need came over her. The same as before. An urgent need to help somehow. "Please. If you can, please get me my books." Her tone was soft and pleading as she thought of how she was completely alone and how her Doctor was too.

The next day, to her surprise, she awoke with her books piled high on the floor and a note attached the top, which read 'Majority of your books are here, except one which could not be located. We would also ask that in future you refrain from talking to your guards.' But River had stopped reading half way down. One of her books was missing. Just one. Her lips succumbed to a smile as she thought out loud 'He's coming.'


End file.
